Timmy Turner and the Goblet of Fire: Lincoln Loud's death scene
(Timmy and Lincoln have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Lincoln: "You okay?" Timmy: "Yeah. you?" Lincoln: "Where are we?" Timmy: "I been here before." Lincoln: "It's a portkey. Timmy, the cup's a portkey." Timmy: "I been here before in a dream. Lincoln, we have to get back to the cup, now." Lincoln: "What are you talking about?" Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Timmy holds onto his forehead like he's in so much pain.) Lincoln: "What is it?" Timmy: "Get back to the cup." (Lord Zedd (off screen) and Finster are nearby.) Lincoln: "Who are you? what do you want?" Lord Zedd (off screen): "Kill the spare." Finster: "You got it, boss." (Finster casts a powerful spell and kills Lincoln off.) Timmy: "No! Lincoln!" (Lincoln lies right down deceased on the ground. Finster pulls Timmy closer. A status grabs hold of Timmy and traps him.) Lord Zedd (off screen): "Do it, now." (Finster drops something right into the cauldron. Timmy watches on.) Finster: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A skeleton bone hovers right in mid-air under Finster's control. He drops it right into the cauldron.) Finster: "flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Finster takes a knife and slashes his left arm right over the cauldron.) Finster: "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Finster takes the knife right over to Timmy and cuts at his left arm.) Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Finster takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Finster: "The dark man in armor shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and Lord Zedd emerges from it.) Lord Zedd: "My staff, Finster." (Finster hands Lord Zedd the staff and bows deeply to him.) Lord Zedd: "Hold out your arm." Finster: "Boss, thank you boss." Lord Zedd: "The other arm, Jack Spicer." (Finster looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. Lord Zedd sticks the staff into Finster's right arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Lord Zedd: "Welcome my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Lord Zedd begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Lord Zedd: "Not even you, Goldar." Goldar: "My master, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Lord Zedd: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Goldar: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Finster: "I returned." Lord Zedd: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Finster." (Lord Zedd grants Finster a new left hand.) Finster: "Thank you, boss, thank you." Lord Zedd (looking right at Lincoln's motionless body): "Oh, such a handsome boy." Timmy (off screen): "Don't touch him." (Timmy struggles to release himself) Lord Zedd: "Timmy, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the bones of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young boy who survived along with his 9 sisters. how fibs have fed your legend, Lincoln. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see, when dear sweet Theresa Turner gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (Lord Zedd puts his right hand on Timmy's forehead.) Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lord Zedd: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Timmy? pick up your weapon, Turner. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, Timmy, the niceties must be observed, King Gregor wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said bow." (Lord Zedd forces Timmy to bow with magic powers.) Lord Zedd: "That's better. and now..." (Lord Zedd casts at Timmy and he squirms around in pain.) Lord Zedd: "Atta boy, Timmy, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, Timmy Turner, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful dark man in armor obliged. get up." (Lord Zedd pulls Timmy to his feet. Timmy begins moving away from him.) Lord Zedd: "Don't you turn your back on me, Timmy Turner, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (Timmy takes a few steps towards Lord Zedd.) Timmy: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Lord Zedd: "Do nothing. he's mine to finish. he's mine." (The ghost figures of Toby and Theresa and Lincoln appear right where Timmy's standing.) Toby's Ghost Figure: "Timmy, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Lincoln's Ghost Figure: "Timmy, take my body back will you? take my body back to my dad." Theresa's Ghost Figure: "Let go. Timmy, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. Timmy goes right over to Lincoln's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. Lord Zedd looks angry and upset.) Lord Zedd: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, Timmy appears with Lincoln's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. Timmy silently weeps on Lincoln's motionless body.) Chester: "He did it!" Trixie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! King Gregor: "Timmy! Timmy!" (King Gregor tries to pry Timmy from Lincoln's motionless body.) Timmy: "No! no! no! don't!" Rocko: "For corn sakes, King Gregor, what's happened?" Timmy: "He's back, he's back, Lord Zedd's back. Lincoln, he asked me to bring his body back, I couldn't leave him, not there." King Gregor: "It's alright, Timmy, it's alright, he's home, you both are." Rocko: "Keep everybody in their seats, a boy has just been killed, the body must be moved, King Gregor, there are too many people." (Lynn Loud Sr.'s now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) Lynn Loud Sr.: "Let me through. let me through! let me through!" (Lynn Loud Sr. lightly pushes Timmy away from Lincoln's motionless body.) Lynn Loud Sr.: "That's my son! it's my boy! my booooooooyyyyyyy!" The entire crowd, especially Rita, Lori, Lily, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Luan, Lisa, Leni Loud, Clyde, Zach and Ronnie Anne look on depressed about this. (Professor Utonium's getting Timmy to stand up and come along with him.) Professor Utonium: "Come on, get up, easy, easy." Lynn Loud Sr.: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Professor Utonium (still walking around with Timmy): "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on." Timmy: "No!" Professor Utonium: "It's alright, I got you, I got you, come on, easy now." Timmy: "No! no!" Professor Utonium: "Are you alright, Timmy? does it hurt? that?" Timmy: "Not so much now." Professor Utonium: "I better take a look at it." (Timmy's left arm has the skull and snake markings on it.) Timmy: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Professor Utonium: "What was it like? what was he like?" Timmy: "Who?" Professor Utonium: "The dark man in armor, what was it like to stand in his presence?" (Meanwhile in the Toonwarts assembly.......) King Gregor: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Lincoln Loud was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see? Lincoln Loud was murdered by Lord Zedd. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Lincoln Loud will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies Category:Timmy Turner and the Goblet of Fire scenes